30 Kisses: Lee and Naruto
by Never-chan
Summary: «Lee∙Naru» For the LiveJournal community 30 kisses. He was alone, He was a student of youth. It was only natural that one would try to heal the other. Love is a never ending journey. [shounen∙ai]


Greetings mon a mi! I'm so pleased to have you here purrs

To business… the following 30 writings (It will get to that eventually) are based on themed challenges, given to authoresses such as I, (after we claimed pairings of course) from the ever so popular LiveJournal community; 30 kisses.

And just so you know, this is an Uzumaki Naruto x Rock Lee fandom – and not just friendship either, three cheers for waaaaaay off non-cannons! Go me.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Theme: _our own world_ #8

"Lee where are we going?" whined Naruto as the older boy by a year dragged him down the forest path eagerly. Evening had settled onto Konoha a while ago and was starting to fade into night as the two teens scrambled out of the city's walls and into their own inner sanctum

The taijutsu master just offered a pretty boy smile that sparkled despite the lack of light. "You'll see Naruto-kun, it's just a little further" he reassured, squeezing their conjoined hands in afterthought as the blonde pouted

"But I don't like waiting"

Lee snickered, "I know"

A scowl was his only reply.

-

After what seemed like hours the two boys finally tumbled through the bushes into a secluded, though rather empty area. The canopy of leaves darkening the already purple sky above them, casting most of their surroundings into shadows

Unconsciously Naruto moved closer to his companion, who offered smile of comfort. Easing the blonde's agitation, enough to make him remember his previous annoyances of being dragged through the bush, now, late at night

"Oi Lee! What's the matter with you – I don't see anything here but trees… hey Lee are you even listening!" demanded Naruto hotly as he caught the bowl-shape-haired boy staring off into the distance rather than paying attention to him.

"Hm?"

Rolling his eyes the younger boy poked his friend's cheek trying to get his attention, "I asked you why you brought me out here? I mean there doesn't seem to be anything important…"

Lips twitched into a frown, as Rock Lee swatted the blonde's hand away, catching it within his own and holding it close to his chest. It was now or never. "Naruto-kun?"

"Heh?"

Lee chuckled, the boy's innocence seemed just enough to give him courage to do this… taking a step closer towards the boy, he shyly stole a kiss. Pulling back just as quickly as he had gone in, a rosy blush flushing his face, "Sorry"

Silence filled the air, only the rustle of leaves swaying in the wind and the buzz of bugs – but to the two standing in the middle of the clearing, so close their noses bumped, it was if nothing existed. Nothing but them, in their own little world

"Naruto… say something please?" asked Lee thickly, so desperately wanting to kiss the boy again, but he thought it might be better to see the reaction first. (Which went against his youthful morals, but Naruto was important enough for that – sorry Gai-sensei)

Glazed blue eyes caught his own, an unreadable emotion running through them as the boy licked his lips nervously, "Ne, Lee is this why you wanted to bring me out here?"

Blushing the other boy nodded embarrassed, as it did seem a little strange after all. _Oh no, I hope Naruto-kun doesn't think I would rape him!_

To the green beast in training's relief however, the blonde smiled taking a step closer – in fact he clumsily stepped on Lee's foot, but the boy chose not to comment as he was too shocked as moist lips pressed against his own. Eyes widening as they stared back into blue, before fluttering closed in bliss.

What seemed like eternity, entwined in another's arms with nature's call singing to them softly, neither boy ever wanted to separate but the need for air made the choice for them, as they pulled apart panting. Heat rising to both their faces, as Naruto shyly took the older boy's hand in his own

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah?" came the awkward reply from the great Gai-sensei's student, for once at a loss of words. Shifting his weight to one foot as Naruto's other hand scratched the back of his neck and that all-too-familiar idiotic grin found a home back onto its owner's face

"Next time could you just come to my apartment?"

Lee felt it would be the right thing to comply, as he pulled the blonde back into his arms.

(End.)


End file.
